


Neurotic Behavior

by Caulscott4ever



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caulscott4ever/pseuds/Caulscott4ever
Summary: Vergil notices Alizabeth's odd, strangely neurotic behavior, how she's locked the door down the hall and how she pulls away from him, and finally confronts her about it.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Neurotic Behavior

“Vergil?” Walking through their home late at night, she couldn’t seem to find her husband. Finally stopping in front of their bedroom door, she opened it and found him sitting in his chair with the lamp on in the far side of the room. The darkness from outside had seeped in and with Vergil in the room, it seemed the cold of Winter had too. Shivering, her heels clicked on the dark stained laminate as she stepped into the room. His icy-blue eyes fixed their gaze to her silhouette.

“Alizabeth… Did you need something?” Setting his book down, he stood up and met his wife halfway.

“I’m fine… I just didn’t see you in the living room.”

“Did you put the groceries away?”

“Mhm…” Nodding, he sighed and returned to his chair and patted his lap.

“Come sit, I’ll read if you’d like.”

“I would love.” Pushing the door shut, Alizabeth made her way across their bedroom and sat in his lap. Vergil picked up his book and they held it open together as he began to read. His soft pink lips slowly formed the words that had begun to drown out, she focused on his expression. Forever stuck in a stern expression, a frown on his lovely lips.

“Vergil…” She murmured in his ear, her head resting on his shoulder.

“Hmm?”

“What do you think of children?”

“… They’re messy brats and difficult to protect.”

“Really?” Pulling her head away, she met his gaze. Her fingers stopped threading through his hair.

“That is my honest opinion.”

“Okay…”

Late at night, it had begun to snow, and Vergil was asleep in their shared bed. Alizabeth was stuck in the locked bedroom they had down the hall. It was where she stored the increasing amount of baby things. She kept the room locked with a key that only she had; Vergil had never set foot in the room and he never would. Picking up the purple stuffed animal, Alizabeth held it to her chest. She was running out of time with every passing day, if he didn’t know then he would eventually.   
With time, she’d begin to show and would buy more baby things until the day she would have to buy a crib and paint walls with either pink or blue.

“Lizzy?” She stood on her feet quicker than she should have and stumbled forward. Peeking her head out of the room, Vergil noticed her.

“Yes?”

“What are you doing awake?” His stern voice came.

“I was… Just sitting in here.”

“I knew you had the key. Come to bed.”

“Not yet. I’ll come back in a minute.” Pulling up her nightgown a small bit, she laid in bed and cuddled up to him. The silence was unbearable.

“How long?” He asked all of the sudden.

“What do you mean?”

“How far along are you?”

“You know?”

“Your morning sickness, you’re over emotional. You’ve locked the door down the hall, you asked the most obvious question of all. Of course, I know.” 

“Are you mad?”

“Mad? No, disappointed? Absolutely.” Now that Vergil knew, what was going to happen to their unborn child?


End file.
